five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
Vinnie
Were you looking for The Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Phantom Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 or perhaps Nightmarionne from Five Nights at Freddy's 4? '' FNAC= 'The Reverse Puppet', otherwise known as the '''Grey Puppet' or the Tragedy Puppet, is a new character in Five Nights at Candy's. He only seems to appear only in the cutscenes when a player accomplishes each night. Appearance This Puppet is a redesigned version of The Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. The Puppet has a tint of grey on his mask and has blue cheeks, purple tears, blue lips, and a perpetual gaping frown. His body is the same as the Puppet, with a black sock monkey type body with white stripes and three white buttons. Behavior Night 1 Cutscene At first he is not there, but once the player looks to the right and back to the left, the Puppet appears on the left of the burger machine in the player's view. If the player looks away and looks back to the left, The Puppet goes closer to the player showing nothing but only his face. If the player looks away again, the Puppet will slide to the right for a millisecond with human like glowing pupils and then leaves the player with static. Night 3 Cutscene The Puppet seems to do the same behavior in the Night 1 cutscene but instead, his head also twitches violently. If the player looks away from the Puppet, he will come closer like in the Night 1 cutscene, still twitching his head, then the next time the player looks away, the cutscene will cut and leave the player with static. Night 4 Cutscene He is not there at first, but when looking right and then back to the left, he will appear, pointing to both Toy Candy and Cindy sitting on the conveyor belt to the left. If the player looks away from the Puppet, he will disappear. If the player looks back at Toy Candy and Cindy, they will both be looking at you with strange human-like eyes. Night 5 Cutscene The Puppet will move to you behind the burger parlor machine then he will go in front of the player after a static appears. Once static appears again, the Puppet is directly in front of the player with no background and only his face visible with the display messages appearing saying *A MISTAKE *MY MISTAKE *A PROBLEM *YOUR PROBLEM |-|FNAC 2= Reverse Puppet does make a cameo appearance in Five Nights at Candy's 2 as Easter egg. Reverse Puppet appears for a single frame in the first night's minigame of Five Nights at Candy's 2. Controlling Chester the Chimpanzee, when the player enters the Office, Reverse Puppet will be visible for the first frame, but will immediately disappear. |-|Gallery= Teaser Reverse puppet teaser.jpg Five Nights at Candy's Cutscene Reverse puppet 1.gif|The Reverse Puppet from the Night 1 cutscene, far away. Reverse puppet 2.gif|The Reverse Puppet from the Night 1 cutscene, close up. Five nights at candy s official marionette png by thesitcixd-d91xgjp.png|The texture of the Reverse Puppet that slides to the left when looking away from it once it is close up. Reverse puppet 3.gif|The Reverse Puppet from the Night 3 cutscene, far away. Reverse puppet 4.gif|The Reverse Puppet from the Night 3 cutscene, close up. Reverse puppet 5.png|The Reverse Puppet from the Night 4 cutscene. Reverse puppet 6.gif|The Reverse Puppet from the Night 5 cutscene, far away. Reverse puppet 7.gif|The Reverse Puppet from the Night 5 cutscene, close up. Reverse puppet 8.gif|The Reverse Puppet from the Night 5 cutscene, very close up. MY MISTAKE YOUR PROBLEM.gif|The words that appear over the previous two parts of the Night 5 cutscene. Five Nights at Candy's 2 Minigames Reverse_puppet_minigame.png Miscellaneous Reverse puppet teaser.jpg Thank you too!.png Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Cutscene Characters Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2 Category:Easter Eggs